Greek Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Gods and Goddesses. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capability User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Greece Mythology. The Greeks had three separate ruling dynasties of gods, which each replaced the earlier one, as well as several minor deities that were essentially personified concepts. In addition there are some deities that don't really belong in any of these groups and were usually somewhat outsiders in relationship with rest of the pantheon. From the most regent to earliest, the Divine dynasties are: *'Twelve Olympians', who were either direct descendants or grandchildren of the precessing Dynasty's rulers Chronus and Rhea. *'Titans', ruled by descendants of Gaia and Uranus and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. *'Protogenoi', the Primordial deities and the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal, everything in existence descents from them, including all the other gods. Unlike the Titans, when Chronus overthrew Uranus they didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Deities 'Twelve Olympians:' *'Aphrodite' **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Pheromone Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *'Apollo' **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Marksmanship **Healing **Light Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Nigh-Omniscience **Order Inducement **Serenity Inducement **Solar Manipulation **Solar Affinity **Veritas *'Ares' **Anger Empowerment **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fear Masking **Rage Inducement **Rage Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Empowerment ***War Inducement *'Artemis' **Animal Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Hunting **Enhanced Marksmanship **Enhanced Tracking **Forest Manipulation **Lunar Affinity **Lunar Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics *'Athena' **Combat Perception **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Forging **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Leadership **Fear Masking **Omniscience **Order Inducement **War Manipulation *'Demeter' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation **Touch of Life and Death *'Dionysus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Chaos Manipulation **Insanity Inducement *'Hephaestus' **Enhanced Forging **Fire Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation *'Hera' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Leadership **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Insanity Inducement *'Hermes' **Death Sense **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Thievery **Flight **Monetary Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Trickster *'Poseidon' **Animal Manipulation (water animals) ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Aquatic Adaptation **Earthquake Generation **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Affinity ***Water Mimicry *'Zeus' **Air Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Leadership **Order Inducement **Sky Manipulation **Weather Manipulation 'Connected to Twelve:' *'Hades' **Earth Manipulation **Fear Empowerment **Monetary Manipulation **Necromancy **Order Inducement **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Hestia' **Earth Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Order Inducement **Serenity Inducement *'Pan' **Animal Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Musical Empathy **Nature Enhancement **Nature Manipulation **Satyr Physiology **Sexual Inducement *'Persephone' **Flower Manipulation **Necromancy **Plant Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Lordship 'Minor Deities/Personifications:' *'Asclepius' **Flawless Restoration **Healing **Medical Intuition **Resurrection *'Caerus' **Luck **Luck Bestowal *'Charon' **Banishment **Guardianship *'Deimos/Phobos' **Fear Empowerment **Fear Inducement *'Epiphron' **Intuitive Aptitude *'Erotes - Anteros/Eros' **Enhanced Marksmanship **Love Inducement *'Hypnos' **Sandman Physiology *'Lyssa/Maniae' **Insanity Empowerment **Insanity Inducement **Rage Inducement **Rage Manipulation *'Moros' **Destiny Manipulation *'Nemesis' **Destruction **Order Inducement **Unpredictability *'Thanatos' **Death Inducement ***Death Field Projection ***Touch of Life and Death **Death Sense **Grim Reaper Physiology Known Users * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC comics) * Hercules (Marvel/DC Comics) * Phobos (Marvel Comics) * Captain Marvel (DC Comics) * Ares (Marvel/DC Comics) * Zeus (Marvel/DC Comics) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) Variations *Protogenoi Physiology *Titan Physiology Gallery Olympians.jpg|Olympians (Marvel) TheOlympianCouncil.png|Olympian Council (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/movie) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power